The Choices We Make
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Harry has to choose between marrying Severus Snape and receiving the Dementor's kiss. What will he choose, and what will the consequences be? Slash. Character Death. Oneshot. Lemon. Angst. ?/Harry. Onesided: Severus/Harry. Possible Sequal.


The Choices We Make

Summery: Harry has to choose between marrying Severus Snape and receiving the Dementor's kiss. What will he choose, and what will the consequences will be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Character Deaths. If you do not like tragedy, do not read. Lost of Angst. Slash, Lemon. ?/Harry. Onesided: Severus/Harry.

Note: You know all those stories were Harry is forced to marry someone (Draco, Severus, Lucius etc) but eventually comes to love them? Well, this ain't one of them. Voldemort was killed Fifth year. Harry is seventeen. Ignores Ootp, HBP and DH deaths.

_I got the Flower References from: XMizzfreestyleX 's story, Won't You Stay With Me?_

* * *

The Choices We Make

* * *

Emerald eyes darkened angrily as he stared hatefully at two of his most trusted people....or who used to be, at least. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black flinched at the look for pure hatred and betrayal on their godson's face as they stood awkwardly in front of him, looking guilty and ashamed.

"So you're whoring me out, huh?"

Harry stated icily. They way he said it calmly (though coldly) struck the two more than if he would have cursed and screamed. Their was no accusation, it was as if he was speaking about the weather instead of their betrayal.

Moments ago they had told Harry that he was engaged to one Severus Snape. That is had been the wizarding worlds choice to bind him to another so he could not get the chance to 'become a Dark Lord', as they put it. Many of the Order where encouraging it, saying both Severus and Harry could find happiness in their relationship and had forced his hand by giving him two options: The Dementor's kiss or Marriage.

They seemingly forgot Harry's hatred over the man who caused his parent's death and who tormented him for years. Either that or they just ignored it: he was, after all, nothing but a tool to them.

"No! Harry we would never---!"

Sirius's exclamation was cut off when his Godson's eye----his Godson's beautiful emerald eyes, frosted over and cold as ice---turned to him with such contempt he wanted to cry.

"Would never what, Black? Would never force me into a loveless, hateful marriage with the man who killed my parents---your supposed friends---, who bowed down to Voldemort for years and tortured many a muggle. Who raped and killed without hesitation? Who tormented me for years without regret? Is that it? Or would you just not call it whoring me out? I suppose you feel better by calling it a _marriage_."

He sneered for the first time allowing his anger and disgust to color his words. Sirius flinched, looking lost and desperate at the sound of his surname on his beloved Godson's lips.

"Harry---"

"Potter. It's Potter."

He snapped at Remus who flinched under the pressure of his unwavering hateful glare.

"When do I reveal my choice?"

Harry demanded, once again cutting off Remus as he attempted to sooth his anger.

"A week. You are to reveal your choice at the Wizengamot."

Remus whispered. Harry glared one last time before stepping back out of Hogwarts protective anti-apparition circle with one last sentence to his once beloved family.

"I will be there than."

* * *

As soon as he landed in the safety of his secret house, Harry let out a blood-curdling scream and fell to his knees on the floor, letting the angry, bitter and hurt tears that had swam behind emerald orbs fall. Screaming again, he sobbed piteously on the floor until his throat felt raw and he heard his voice crack in what he assumed meant he had snapped something.

Not a moment later he felt himself being levitated by Dobby and placed in his bed, being tucked in with gentle hands.

"Do not worry, Harry Potter sir, Dobby will take care of you."

Dobby mummerd, watching his Master with sad eyes. He knew what nasty wizards had planned for him, they planned to bind him with nasty, old bat who tormented poor, poor, poor Master.

He also knew Harry Potter sir would not choose Marriage. Master Harry Potter sir would die, be taken away from him, and he would follow.

But for now, he would watch over poor, poor, kind Master Harry Potter sir and make him as happy as he could.

* * *

"He left?"

Hermione Jean Granger repeated hollowly, staring at Sirius with a strangely blank face and speaking with a blank voice.

"Yes. He said he would be at the Wizengamot to give his answer when the week is through."

Sirius confirmed grimly. He wanted his Godson to be happy, and most importantly, _alive_. It was either marry Severus or die. He couldn't allow him to die, no matter how much it would hurt them both.

But even saying that couldn't get those haunted, betrayed emerald eyes out of his head.

"Potter's being a cry baby, again."

Draco Malfoy sneered from his own Godfather's side. Severus Snape sent him a sharp look at this, as did most everyone in the room.

"Why is he here, again?"

Ron demanded, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. Hermione showed no indication of being comforted and continued to stare blankly at the table in front of her.

"Because he is my Godson and as Harry will be my husband, soon to be Harry's family."

Severus stated coldly. Ron glared, obviously bristling at his words.

"He looked so devastated."

Remus whimpered, wincing at the memory of the hate in his cub's eyes.

"I am sure he will learn to love Severus, as Severus loves him, Remus. But for now, I think it wise for you to start the courtship, Severus."

Dumbledore said kindly, his normal periwinkle blue eyes sad and dull. This was the in the best interest of the wizarding world, and hopeful Harry could find happiness with his soon-to-be-husband. Severus nodded stiffly, although his eyes softened.

"I will."

* * *

Harry awoke to the sound of tapping on the window. Groaning, he opened his eyes only to come face to face with a sharp looking black raven tapping at his window. Frowning, he opened it only to have the creature drop the packaged in his arms and leave again.

At the sight of flowers, Harry immediately glared. The bouquet consisted of Apple Blossoms, Daises, Anemone and Tulips, and Pink Roses.

Promise, Innocence, Faithfulness, Friendship and Forgiveness. It made him sick.

Along with the flowers came an elegant letter with emerald writing and a silver locket with a coiled snake with emerald eyes. He didn't bother to read the letter and instead tossed his 'gifts' aside where he could plainly see a box Dobby had set up with the sloppy words: _Trash_ written on the side. He reminded himself to congratulate Dobby on his better hand writing and spelling.

"Harry Potter sir is awake!"

Dobby beamed, appariting into the room with a plate filled to the top with still-warm pancakes drowning in syrup, strawberries and blueberries. Harry's anger softened at the sight of Dobby struggling to balance to plate while holding a glass of ice-cold milk.

Dobby had always known his favorite foods.

"Thank you, Dobby."

Harry stated softly, feeling his affection for the little house elf deepen at that moment. Dobby beamed as he placed the plate down so his Harry Potter sir could eat.

"What does Harry Potter sir plan on doing today?"

Dobby beamed, bouncing up and down on his feet. Normally, it was bad for a House Elf to ask such questions, but he knew his kind, kind Harry Potter sir liked it better when he was treated equally. He didn't like being treated differently, oh no, no, no he did not.

"I will be going to Gringgotts to make my will. After that, I'm not sure."

He admitted. Dobby smiled sadly, nodding his head in agreement as his Harry Potter sir finished his breakfast and stood to get dressed, pausing half-way to the closet.

"Dobby?"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir?"

"I wanted....to thank you, For everything. For being my most loyal friend."

Dobby felt tears swell in his large eyes at his Harry Potter sir's kind words. He would follow his Master everywhere, death included.

He dressed in a silk, dark emerald button-up shirt, black slacks, dark dragon hide boots and a blacker than black Acromantula silk robe. His shoulder length hair had been braided back with his fringe covering his hair and his hood covering his entire face.

Taking a deep breath, he flooed to Gringgotts, feeling even more resigned than he had the day before.

"Mr. Potter, I was expecting you."

An elderly Goblin smirked, looking up from his desk. Harry had purposely flooed to a private chamber to avoid the traitorous public.

"It seems you have me at a loss. You know my name, but I do not know yours."

Harry murmured. The Goblin's smirk widened.

"You may call me Silverfang, little one. I assume you are here to make your will?"

Smirking behind his hood, Harry nodded in agreement. How did it not surprise him that he knew. As if reading his mind Silverfang's smirk softened very slightly.

"We magical creatures were very against this treatment of you, Mr. Potter. While other wizards looked at us as if we were dirt and scum, you saw no difference between yourself and us. You saved a House Elf, a Goblin, befriended a werewolf and a half-giant and giant and even a vampire: Sanguini speaks highly of you. We will miss you, but we know by now that you will not allow yourself to be manipulated. And, as such, we will help you as much as we can."

Silverfang stated solemnly. Harry's lips quirked into a smile as he sat down.

"Now, shall we start?"

* * *

Several hours later, Harry found himself thanking an amused Silverfang for the thousandth time that night. It had taken them many hours to settle Harry things. He had more money and property than he had thought.

Over all, he had left anything Goblin made to the Goblins, it had been as such: 123 Goblin made diamonds, 233 rubies, 233 emeralds and 398 miscellaneous pieces of Goblin made jewelry. Silverfang had been overjoyed to the point of almost shedding tears.

He had, grudgingly, left the Marauder map and Sirius's mirror back to Remus and Sirius jointly and had given Remus 180, 000 thousand Galleons, 120, 000 Sickles and 8,000 Knuts along with two mansions, the Shrieking Shack (which he was surprised to find he owned), three cottages and two vacation homes along with Flourish and Botts (which he was, again, surprised to find he owned) and all of James clothes (which were in good condition).

To Sirius he left eight trunks filled with photos (which he had to share with Remus), three mansions, three cottages, two vacation homes, Jame's old motorcycle and 100, 000 Galleons, 9, 000 sickles and 6, 00 Knuts. He left him less money than Remus because with the Black inheritance Sirius was rich enough that what he was giving him wasn't half of what he held in one vault (although the same could be said for him) and his old baby blanket which had been in a vault.

To Hermione he left _Ebony Quills, Emerald Orbs _and _Silk Parchment_. Three very popular books shops along with one of the mansions (which had a _very_ large library) and 200, 000 Galleons, 100, 000 Sickles and 90, 00 Knuts and a home in Italy and one in Russia.

To Ron he left three Quittitch stores, his Firebolt, and 800, 000 Galleons along with four mansions, and the Chudley Cannons, which, apparently, he owned. He left a combined 900, 000 galleons to the entire Weaselly family along with the largest mansion next to Potter mansion. He had given Sanguini his Romanian, Russian and France mansions along with 200, 000 Galleons and 100, 000 sickles and the home on the small island just outside of Japan he was residing in now.

After that, everything else, including his father's invisibility cloak, the Potter mansion, three more mansions, six cottages and seven vacation homes, any other shops he owned (which were a total of twelve: five of them surprisingly in Knockturn Alley), and the rest of his gold: 900, 000 Galleons, 700, 000 Sickles, 400, 000 Knuts and 100, 000, 00 Galleons worth in paintings, family items and everything else went to one Adrian Blake. Who he was, every one would wonder.

Giving one last smile, Harry nodded politely towards Silverfang before flooing back home. Silverfang sighed sadly, gazing down at the documents he had just helped create.

"And the wizards make another grave mistake."

Sighing, Harry crashed on his bed, instantly falling asleep. Dobby gazed at him sadly before tucking him in again.

"Dobby will always be Harry Potter's......most loyal...friend."

* * *

The next day, Harry, once again, awoke to what he knew to be Snape's Raven tapping at his window. Sighing, he wandlessly opened the window with a wave a his hand. The Raven, Mortalitas*, once again dropped off his 'love gift' before swooping out again.

Another letter along with a single crimson rose and box of his favorite expensive silk chocolate and bottle of expensive elvish wine.

_To: My Beloved_

_From: Your-Soon-To-Be-Husband_

Was written in silky, elegant handwriting on the front of the ivory letter along with the Snape crest. Scowling, Harry placed his gifts in the now-over flowing box to his left (he had been assaulted during the night with gifts) before getting up for breakfast, which consisted off strawberries and cream along with a few well made crepes and whip-cream.

Rubbing his stomach happily, Harry quickly dressed in a dark blue short-sleeved, silk button up shirt and black trousers with the same boots as yesterday and a black cotton robe.

Grabbing a handful of green floo powder, Harry thanked Dobby before steeping into the fireplace.

"Durmstrang, Professor Krum's office."

He stated clearly. After the war Viktor Krum had taken up position as Quittitch instructor at Durmstrang, although it didn't interfere with his job as a professional Quittitch player.

Minutes later he stood in front of a curious Viktor Krum.

"'arry? Vat are you doing here?"

Viktor asked, immediately putting down his paper work and standing with a welcoming smile towards Harry, who returned it warmly.

"I was wondering if you would like to fly with me today?"

He asked. It had always been a dream of his to fly with Viktor, but the war had made it impossible. But he would be damned if he would allow himself to die before he fulfilled it.

As if reading his mind, Viktor smiled sadly. It seemed his acquaintances knew him more than his friends, Harry thought bitterly.

"Of course, 'Arry. Let me just floo my Team. I am sure they vould like to fly with us too. Ve could play an entire game as vell."

Viktor smiled. Minutes later Harry and the entire Bulgaria Quittitch team were making their way down to the Durmstrang pitch.

"Finally! I was wondering if we'd ever get to play with you!"

Audrey Breacher, one of the teams Beaters, grinned. Many agreed eagerly. Apparently he had nothing to worry about: the team wanted to play with him as much as he wanted to play with them. Viktor grinned at his team proudly as they took to the sky.

Today would be amazing.

* * *

"Whoa! Damn you're good, kid!"

Audrey groaned, clutching his side which had been slammed into again. They had split up into four-on-four teams with Harry and Viktor as seekers. They had played eight games, Harry's and Viktor's team winning three times each and tyeing once.

It _had_ been amazing.

Smiling, Harry waved the team off as he walked back to the school, practically glowing with happiness.

"It vas good seeing you again, 'Arry Potter. Good luck."

Viktor murmured, smiling at him bitter-sweetly.

"I vill miss you."

He added as Harry left. Sighing, Viktor looked down at the snitch in his hands, Harry's signature written clearly across the golden ball.

He would treasure it forever.

* * *

The second Harry entered his home, he was hit with the feeling someone else was there. The foreign cloak on his bed along with his cotton sheets being replaced with silk, blood red sheets and covred with crimson rose petals only confirmed it.

The room had been darkened and the window opened so the full moon (which had been charmed to shine in the night sky every night on his little island home) shown brightly. Slim arms wrapped around his waist and drew him to a broad, bare chest as a slim chin was rested against his shoulder.

"I never knew you were a romantic, Sanguini."

Harry murmured softly as a pale hand slipped down his chest, unbuttoning the buttons on his silk shirt and caressing his chest smoothly.

"You should know better, love. I came here, after all, to take your virginity."

Sanguini purred against his neck, nibbling on the tan flesh softly. Smiling, Harry relaxed into his arms, allowing himself to be pulled towards the bed. Turning his little virgin around in his arms, Harry met face to face with the very naked, smirking, form of Sanguini as he was pressed to the silk sheets, his shirt wide open.

"I was surprised to hear from you, love. I was beginning to think you had forgotten me when you so bluntly asked me to take you virginity. You have no..idea how incredibly happy that made me, love."

Sanguini murmured against his neck, nibbling of the soft flesh lightly. Harry moaned, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure.

"And than I find out that bastard Snape has some how tricked you into marriage. Although, I doubted you would choose him over death."

He continued, slipping Harry out of his shirt before moving back to admire his work. His little virgin lay half-naked, dazed and glassy-eyed and flushed, lips parted invitingly. Smirking, he leaned down and caught his mouth in a searing kiss.

Moaning softly, Harry wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck, pulling him closer against him. Intertwining their tongues together, Sanguini smirked against the kiss, hand slipping down to unbutton his trousers, sliding his foot up his leg teasingly before pulling them off.

"So gorgeous, my little virgin."

Sanguini purred, voice velvety against Harry's swollen mouth. Gasping as a cool hand wrapped around his rapidly swelling member, Harry could only moan and arch against him as Sanguini pulled the last article of clothing keeping them apart: his boxers.

Slipping the black silk cloth off Harry's hips, Sanguini allowed himself a moment to drink in the sight of his little virgin, naked and waiting, before lowering himself to his slim, gorgeous neck and running his slim fangs against the tan skin teasingly before they sunk in.

Harry tensed for a moment before his saliva went to work, hazing Harry's mind with pleasure as Sanguini's mouth filled with the warm, sweet crimson liquid that was Harry's blood.

"Nnngh....yes."

Harry groaned softly, arching his hips in pure ecstasy as an elegantly slim finger pressed against his entrance, teasing his hole softly before slipping in. Sanguini smirked at the tightness around his finger, wiggling it smugly before slowly adding a second, suckling softly at his neck.

"Nnngh...Sanguini...ah."

Harry groaned dazedly, arching his hips desperately when Sanguini continued to tease him. Pulling away from Harry's neck (and licking the wound close) Sanguini smirked down at his little virgin. Slipping his third and fourth fingers in, Sanguini stretched him out carefully, wanting Harry's first with him to be nothing but pleasurable.

"So delicious."

Sanguini purred silkily, pressing a kiss to the sensitive wound on Harry's neck, slipping his fingers out of his little virgin's hole and pressing his own erection against him. Licking his lips smoothly, Sanguini lowered his mouth against the unblemished side of Harry's neck and quickly sinking his ivory fangs into the younger male's neck, enjoying the soft, dazed groan he received in return before sheathing himself into Harry completely.

Harry groaned as a slight jab of pain slid it's way up his spine before it was taken over by the deliciously, dazed pleasure that throbbed from his neck, down. He could barely think straight, feeling light headed and dazed as wave after wave of pleasure slammed up his spine as Sanguini pounded into him tortuously slowly.

"Nnngh! Sa-Sanguini!"

Harry gasped, arching against him desperately, moaning incoherently and clutching his shoulders tightly. Sanguini groaned against his neck, the mixture of deliciously sweet blood and Harry wrapped around him so tightly overwhelming. Speeding up his thrusts, Sanguini finally pulled his mouth away from Harry's delicious neck, the two slim fang wounds oozing small drops of crimson, before crushing their mouths together, allowing a slim hand to wrap around Harry's attention starved cock, pumping him firmly until Harry came moments later.

Tightening around Sanguini, Harry arched and screamed as he came, spilling himself against his and Sanguini's chest. Sanguini groaned against his kiss, thrusting in him firmly as he came himself, filling Harry with his hot seed.

Squirming underneath a pleased Sanguini, Harry moaned softly, drawing Sanguini's attention back to him. Smirking, Sanguini bent down and brushed their lips together softly.

"Hm, how many days do you have left?"

Sanguini asked, lazily tracing a pattern on Harry's hip with a slender finger. Eyes closed and dazed Harry wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Five."

"Well, than cancel anything you have planned. You are mine for the remainder of your life."

Sanguini smirked. And suddenly Harry was hit with the relief that he had taken his Will and last dream. He doubted he'd be able to leave the bed if it were up to Sanguini.

* * *

Harry's assumption that he'd be held hostage in bed had been right. He had only been allowed up to take a shower once a day and for meals before Sanguini pulled him back to bed and ravished him. He had almost been late to the Wizengamot to give his choice because Sanguini had wanted one last time with him.

Needless to say he limped to the middle of the room.

All eyes were on him and Harry suddenly felt smug as he spotted his ex-friends staring at him mournfully.

He was only sad he wouldn't get to see their expressions after he was kissed.

Starring down at him with a warm smile, the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore stood as he stepped in front of him.

"And what is your decision?"

Harry looked round the room, to Hermione's hopeless expression, having already known what he would choose, Ron's defeated look and Sirius and Remus depressed happiness. Finally turning back to Dumbledore he spoke calmly.

"I choose death."

The second those words left his lips the room went into an uproar. Harry could clearly see Snape's shocked face among that of Sirius's and Remus's horrified ones and Ron's resigned one, as if he had known Harry choosing the kiss was a possibility and had accepted it. Dumbledore's grave and surprised voice brought Harry out of his musings.

"Harry...you cannot mean that."

"Oh, but Headmaster, I do. You want to dictate my life, well at least I can dictate my death. No longer will I allow your manipulations to control me. I am my own being and I will choose my own death."

Harry stated calmly, as if speaking about the weather instead of dying. He was met with shocked silence.

"Harry....you would rather take the Dementor's kiss than marry me?"

Snape's shocked and numb voice spoke out. Harry's gaze remained firm on the ceiling as he spoke.

"Yes."

He stated simply. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Harry, I cannot just let you choose this..."

"You have no choice."

Harry stated firmly, calmly.

"And what do you mean, Potter?"

Draco's cold voice snapped out. Harry turned to the glaring blond, raising an amused eyebrow at him.

"The marriage contract you choose stated I must be a virgin. I am not."

"Of course you are! You've never had....never...never slept with anyone!"

Sirius's pleading and desperate voice sounded out. Harry turned his icy gaze to his Godfather who flinched.

"I gave my virginity to the vampire Sanguini not five days ago, Black, which means I broke the contract _you_ signed for me and I have no choice but to take the second option. And you have no choice but to let me."

Harry stated calmly, softly, before turning to Dumbledore who looked close to crying, his periwinkle eyes filled his tears. He suddenly looked his age for once, Harry thought absently.

"He is right, Sirius. We have no choice."

He said grimly, his eyes dull and sad. Harry could feel no remorse for him.

"Do you have any last requests?"

"Yes. After the kiss I request to be killed and my body buried next to my parents. I would also like to say I have had my will written and the Goblins of Gringgotts will be waiting for you after my death."

Harry stated calmly, beaming as if this were anything other than his death.

"You...you bastard! You planned this, didn't you!?"

Draco snarled accusingly, the look of horrified pain on his godfather's face fueling the rage in him. Couldn't Potter see Severus actually loved him? Did he even bother to read any of the notes—any fifteen he had written—that all clearly expressed his love and devotion to him? Couldn't he lose his selflessness for _one moment_ to realize Severus had given him the Snape family ring, which meant his faithfulness and love for all eternity?! And instead of just being able to give him a chance, he sleeps with a vampire! A random vampire like some coffin-bait whore!

"Yes, Malfoy, I did. Do you have a problem with that? I thought you would be over joyed: you hate me, don't you?"

Harry drawled calmly as a look of pure fury washed over Draco's face. Pausing, Harry allowed his eyes to roam over Snape's pale, pinched face. He looked as devastated as if he had been told it would be him to die. Although Harry couldn't deny he was anything other than handsome.

At the height of 6''3 with vampire pale skin, pale thin lips, obsidian eyes and shoulder length silky ebony hair, and straight and perfect, ivory teeth he was more than a little handsome. He was dressed impeccably in expensive dark, Acromantula silk robes and had obviously been cleaned up by Draco. The way he dressed proved they thought he would choose marriage over the Dementor kiss.

"Are you ready, Harry?"

A grim looking Tonks asked, looking close to crying. Harry nodded.

"I'll miss you, Nymphadora."

He smiled. She sniffed, her now pale blue eyes watering as she smacked him playfully for calling her by her detested name.

"I'll miss you to, brat."

She murmured as he was placed in the summoned chair. Seconds later a pack of Dementors glided in and Harry could practically feel their excitement as one glided up to him, placing it's scabbed hands on either side of his face and pulling him closer.

"Don't cry, Mione."

Was Harry's last sentence as he spotted Hermione sobbing silently. At his words, Hermione cried harder and that was the last thing Harry heard before everything left him, leaving a painfully hollow feeling in his chest.

Seconds later everything flashed green and he was pulled into blissful darkness.

* * *

Fin

* * *

*Means Death in Latin.

Wow. That was kinda depressing. Anyway, I wrote this because I kinda got sick of the stories where Harry is forced to be with someone (Lucius, Draco, Severus etc) and than slowly falls for them; already loves them or etc. I wanted to make one where he chooses another option.

Anyway, I'll probably do a sequel to this. Before you kill me, Harry will come back. The summery is bellow but I won't write it for a while. I'm still not sure if I'll make it a Oneshot, two shot or multiple chapters. It will be a Sanguini/Harry, by the way.

**Black Satin Roses**

**(I may change Title)**

**Sixteen years after Harry's death, many are still suffering from their actions and the departure of their savior. And than 16-year-old Adrian Blake, who looks like an exact replica of Harry only without his scar, a family, and in Sanguini's arms, comes to Hogwarts for his last year of schooling when Durmstrang is blown up due to a potions accident. **

**Chan. Twincest. M-Preg. Slash. Onesided: Severus/Harry. Onesided: Teddy/Harry. Sanguini/Harry. Sirius/Remus/Sirius. Luna/Rolf. Ron/Hermione. Blaise/Draco/Blaise. Ginny/Dean. Albus S./Scorpius. **


End file.
